


Second Chances?

by minsyg



Series: The Lyrics [3]
Category: A Day to Remember (Band)
Genre: ADTR, F/M, Maybe a happy ending, Second Chances, if i leave, lyrics, music fic, playin' it off, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsyg/pseuds/minsyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew what you had, you just never thought you'd lose it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances?

Being upfront, Marianne looks at Alex, "I'm sorry I don't love you but maybe with time I will..." Turning around Alex walks away from the park bench. Forgetting about the pact he made with Marianne, he didn't slow his steps, not waiting for her to run after him.

He felt anger now because didn't she say she loved him before? Where's the love now?'

A gentle breeze ruffles his hair as he continues to walk. The scent of Marianne follows him until he was out of sight.

2 years Later...

Alex arrives at the park waiting for her. Catching sight of him, Marianne runs up. "Your here... Your back." Surprised at her, he nods.

She reaches to hug him, but Alex steps out of the way. Confused, Marianne steps back. Then she realizes what is going on.

"Alex!" Turning around Alex catches a mysterious girl in his arms and pecks her lips. Giggling she grabs Alex's hand and pulls him towards the swing set. He stops, "Go on ahead I'll catch up." Nodding she goes ahead.

"Who is she?" Facing Marianne he responds without a single emotion laced in his voice. "She's Lillian and my girlfriend." Holding back tears Marianne asks," And do you 'love' her?"

A smile spreads across Alex's face confirming Marianne's nightmare. "Yes. Yes I do." A sharp pain jabs her heart. "Oh."

Looking at her Alex tilts his head at the sound of pain lacing in her voice.

"Is something wrong? Because if I remember correctly you didn't loved me.

Do you regret all the things you said to me?" With much shame Marianne nods. "Oh well, time didn't help. I'm not with you anymore."

Turning away Alex takes one step forward but a hand stops him. Facing her again he stands motionless. Creeping towards him, Marianne's nose touches his. 

They both leaned in slowly....

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Based on the song If I Leave by A Day to Remember  
> Note 2: This fic can be found under the tags "if I leave/random" on wattpad  
> Note 3: Let me know what you think. Leave constructive criticism please!


End file.
